Gabe's Pokemon Adventures: Digital World Adventures: Episode 1: Enter Flamedramon
This episode is the first episode of Gabe's Pokemon Adventures: Digital World Adventures Part II. It features the debut of the Digimon Emperor. a young boy that enslaves Digimon and any living creature and a new Digidestined child: Davis and his partner Digimon, Veemon. Davis is revealed to have a crush on Kari Kamiya and Gabrielle even though Ray is already with Gabrielle. Plot A Gazimon screams to run for your lives. A teenage human boy is watching the Digimon flee with an evil laugh and cracks his whip sending dark rings to enslave the Digimon. A Gazimon, Gotsumon, and a Unimon are caught. Annie's partner, Lillymon is escaping the dark ring that is chasing her and uses flower cannon to destroy it getting away. Kari Kamiya's partner, Gatomon barely escapes the dark ring that is chasing her and Unimon comes to attack her. Meanwhile in the real world, a woman tells a teenage boy that he's going to be late for school. The teenage boy is Takeru TK Takaishi, the little boy from the first season. He introduces himself to a young girl named Yolei Inoue and a little boy named Cody Hida who offer to walk him to school. Meanwhile in the Pokemon World, Gabrielle gets a signal on her Digivice, it's from Renamon, her partner! Gabrielle grabs Char, Pik, Litta, and Toge's Poke Balls and runs to alert her friends who already have their Poke Balls with them. They use their Digivices to go to the Digital World. Greg, Gabrielle's older brother and Tai are already there with their partners. Greg sends out Pignite to find out what's going on. But Gabrielle having reunited with Renamon offers to send out Char, since air flight is faster. Gabrielle tells Char to find out who's sending the dark rings to capture Digimon: a human or a Digimon. Char nods his head and flies off to find the source of the dark rings. The Digimon Emperor is watching Char on the computer and notices that he's not a Digimon, but still would make a good slave and decides not only to enslave Digimon, but creatures like Char as well. Char looks for the source only to find a dark ring coming towards him. Char takes flight and flies back to his trainer who has Pik destroy the dark ring with thunderbolt and Gabe asks Char if he's alright. Katrese notices that this is the time to get help and sends a message to all the Digidestined with Meowstic and Eevee at her side. Yolei gets the message on the computer and takes it to Kari who happens to be talking with TK. Davis arrives and demands to know how TK knew Kari. TK taunts him and Kari is irritated by Davis. Yolei comes up and asks Kari if she knows a girl named Katrese. Kari realizes that her old friends from the past need her help and she becomes concerned for her brother. They run into Izzy who also got the message and Kari told him that Katrese was the one sent the message. Izzy confirms that it was Katrese who sent the message. Kari realizes that both Digimon and Pokemon are in danger. They rush to the computer with Davis following eager to get Kari's attention. Tai, Kari's older brother touches a Digi Egg and lights start to come out of it. Meowstic and Eevee cling to their trainer. Davis demands to come to the Digital World with Kari, TK, and Izzy hoping to find out who Katrese is and if she's pretty. TK tells Davis that he needs a Digivice to go. Suddenly light flashes out of the computer and a blue Digivice lands in Davis's hand and two others: a red one in Yolei's hands and a yellow one in Cody's hand. Davis shows his Digivice: A D-3 to Kari, Izzy, and TK and the two travel to the Digital World where Kari embraces her old friends. Patamon and Gatomon meet up with Kari and TK. Kari notices that Katrese has two new Pokemon and Katrese introduces Meowstic telling her that Meowstic was originally the Espurr that Kari met when she was little. Kari notes that Espurr has evolved and asks Katrese to identify her. Katrese looks up Meowstic on her PokeDex. Kari holds her hand out to Meowstic who shakes it and grins at her. She then asks Katrese to look up Eevee's description to which Katrese does. Kari asks if Eevee is a girl, but Katrese says Eevee is a boy. The young children rush to the cave where Davis lifts up a Digi Egg and meets his partner Digimon, a Veemon. They fight Monochromon with their Pokemon. But Monochromon attacks Eevee, but Meowstic uses her Psybeam on Monchromon stunning him. The Digimon Emperor notes that Meowstic and Eevee would a good set of slaves and he notes how he will force Eevee to evolve. He sends two dark rings after Meowstic and Eevee. Katrese manages to protect the both of them shielding them with her body. Gabrielle has Pik destroy the two dark rings and Veemon armor Digivolves to Flamedramon and knocks the dark ring off Monochromon whom Kari affectionately pets. The Digimon Emperor calls Wormmon, his own partner Digimon and tells him that they found a worthy foe at last and he says how determined he is to turn both Pokemon and Digimon into his slaves forever. Tai gives Davis his own goggles and Kari compliments him. Davis walks up to Gabrielle and asks if she's single. Ray comes up and tells Davis to leave his girlfriend alone. Patamon tells the children they can go home as the Digimon Emperor already went home himself. The children jump out of the computer and are knocked into Izzy, Yolei, and Cody. The episode ends. Characters Humans Greg Gabrielle Crystal Erika Katrese Annie Cilan Mimi Ray Lillie Bridget Tai TK Kari Davis Cody Yolei Izzy The Digimon Emperor Digimon Renamon Gabrielle's Lillymon Annie's Gatomon Kari's Patamon TK's Patamon Erika's Gazimon Gotsumon Unimon Monochromon Agumon Tai's Agumon Ray's Gazimon Cilan's Gomamon Greg's Gatomon Mimi's Meicoomon Lillie's Armadillomon Katrese's Biyomon Crystal's Floramon Bridget's Veemon Davis's Flamedramon Davis's Pokemon Char Gabrielle's Pik Gabrielle's Litta Gabrielle's Toge Gabrielle's Pignite Greg's Meowstic Katrese's Eevee Katrese's